Si la jump no se publica, no es el fin del mundo
by JimItai
Summary: Mi primer Fic, GinxTsukky,Ambientado en estas dos semanas sin Jump y lo que le paso a gintoki despues de pasar a yoshiwara, un poco de AoC. mal SUMMARY solo pasen, lean y lloren.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic que escribo asi que no sean tan duros, es un GinxTsukky con un poco de AoC

En cierto lugar de kabuki-chou, estaba un gran samurái de lisa cabellera plateada y ojos para nada de pescado muerto recibia oleadas de clientes en su maravillosa Yorozuya….

-Oi Gin-san no te metas en la narración, además se supone que estamos de vacaciones en la jump, todavía Sorachi-Sensei no lleva el manuscrito

-Callate Sinpachi no ves que estoy aburrido-contestaba amablemente el bishonen de samurai

-Si cuatro ojos, esta por empezar mi programa de clásicos del enka-aru -decia la muy bien proporcionada jefa de fabrica pelirroja

======================PROBLEMAS TECNICOS, ESPERE UN MOMENTO====================

-Oi Sinpachi estoy aburrido, no se ha publicado la jump en dos semanas, además ni un cliente se a parado aquí.

-Bueno Gin-san todo el mundo merece descansar no viven en el mundo del manga donde siempre esta pasando algo- Decía el cuatro ojos a su ya poco enérgico jefe

-Ya estoy harto!, voy a salir por un trago a fin de cuentas ya es mediodía y ya es legal tomar a esta hora- Exclamo al momento en que se levantaba de su sillón con la mayor pereza del mundo

-Si ve con cuidado!- Decían al unísono lo dos empleado mal pagados por no decir que a veces tenían que mantener a su huevon jefe

-Kagura, Sinpachi cuiden el lugar si no vuelvo graben el horóscopo por parte de Ketsuno Ana en el noticiero. En ese momento nuestro samurái permanentado salía del Yorozuya Gin-chan sin rumbo fijo a su aventura en la que tal vez no vuelva en una sola pieza.

-PARA ESA MALDITA NARRACION ESTUPIDO GORILA NO VES QUE ESTOY IRRITADO!, además solo voy por un trago no voy a ir a matar al maldito de Takasugi y al Psicopata adolescente de Kamui- Decia el ya muy jodido samurái.

-_Ah que demonios, primero la jump no se publica, segundo la anciana de Otose cierra su bar, luego piso uno de los pasteles que deja Sadaharu y para rematar un gorila me pone una narración peor que un grano en el culo, maldita sea! Ahora si Ketsuno Ana se equivoco, había dicho que hoy y mañana tendría la mejor suerte_- pensaba Gin-chan mientras caminaba por las calles de kabuki_chou pero a pesar de la desgracia que sentía algo en su bolsillo lo reconfortaba mas que nada.

Mientras caminaba se encontro con una caja de cartón y pensó: _Tal vez Madao venga conmigo por un trago hace rato que no vamos a tomar juntos además creo que esta esta caja es su casa, tal vez este por aquí._

- Madao-Chan Asobu(Trad. Madao-chan vamos a Jugar)- decía Gintoki con el tono de niño mocoso pidiendo que su amigo salga a jugar

-Yo! Gin-san que necesitas-Respondía el hombre de los lentes de sol

-Oye vamos por un trago, Hinowa me dijo la ultima vez que le hice un trabajo que me iba a dar barra libre de alcohol y de servicios-decia eso Gin-chan mientras sostenia una tarjeta dorada VIP que le había sido entregada por Hinowa la ultima vez

-Lo siento Gin-san, mi esposa me dijo que la fuera visitar, hoy es nuestro aniversario, tal vez a la siguiente pero en la taberna de Otose por que si mi esposa se entera que entra Yoshiwara me corta las Kintamas- Madao respondia mientras buscaba su caja de carton con dibujo de traje que uso de cuando estaba de anfitrión

Ya nuestro aun mas cabreado protagonista seguía caminando y maldiciendo su suerte rumbo a Yoshiwara mientras sostenia su tarjeta-_Demonios, eso del matrimonio es de lo peor, Uff..que bueno que no estoy comprometido o si no acabare como madao sin libertad y sin dinero, aunque dinero todo me lo gasto en la comida de Sadaharu y en el pachinko y mi libertad se restringe hasta donde no me siga esa loca masoquista._

Gintoki después de caminar un buen rato vio lo que seria su salvación el letrero de YOSHIWARA, Por fin algo de sana distracción a lado de muchas botellas de sake y numerosas tayyu. Su sonrisa pervertida no se la podía quitar por fin el paraíso después de dos semanas de no hacer nada.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Yoshiwara una mujer en silla de ruedas platicaba con un su hijo.

-Mamá, no has notado a Tsukuyo-nee un poco mas irritable y distraída últimamente

-Si Keita, ha estado asi desde que fue a ver a Gin-san el mes pasado, que habrá pasado entre ellos-respondia la llamada "Sol de Yoshiwara"

======FLASHBAK======

Hace un mes aprox.

Tsukuyo esta enfrente de la entrada del Yorozuya, nerviosa por la misión imposible que se había planteado

_-Solo vengo a darle a Gintoki unos dulces en agradecimiento por haberme salvado…no por ayudarme, no es por otra razón Hinowa me dijo que le agradeciera por ello no es que me guste o algo por el estilo, solo es que cuando estoy cerca de el mi fuerza cede-_pensaba la Shinigami Tayyu vacilante frente a la puerta de Gin

-SI CASTIGAME MAS GIN-SAN!,MOTTO!, MOTTO!-Decia a gritos la voz de cierta kunoichi se desde adentro del Yorozuya.

-Ehh! Pero que demonios esta haciendo Gintoki a esta hora- Decia la ahora sonrojada e indignada rubia al escuchar tales sonidos. CRASH! Dos segundos después la rubia entro con kunai en mano lista para dejar sin herederos a cierto peligris.

Una vez adentro del Yorozuya lo único que vio fue a una pervertida kunoichi amarrada y vendada como si se tratara de una escena de algún Hentai.

_Gintoki hasta donde has caído , ahora secuetras a cosplayers de ninja y haces tus juegos de S&M, es mi deber el pararte y castrarte maldito pervertido_

-Etto… Quien eres? Gin-chan viniste a castigarme mas?-preguntaba mientras tsukuyo la desamarraba- Ahh no eres Gin-chan quien eres?

-Toma tus lentes- decia Tsukuyo- cuéntame lo que paso, asi podre tener pruebas en contra de Gintoki para descojonarlo

-Gracias, Soy Sarutobi Ayame me dicen. Sa-chan-contestaba mientras se quitaba la venda- además no hay nada vergonzoso entre una pareja como para quitarle las kintamas-un vez con lentes puestos Sa-chan reconocio hasta la ahora molesta intromisión de sus fantasías- a tu eres la que me quiere quitar a mi esposo Tsukuyo verdad!

-Ee..Esposo, eso que usan los policías para arrestarte-contestaba la ahora sorprendida rubia

-No te hagas la graciosa, no te envié una tarjeta de año nuevo diciendo que nos casamos-contestaba la orgullosa kunoichi

-Eehhh… Perdón por la intromisión. Decía Tsukuyo mientras salía corriendo

-Ahh... que sueño-un somnoliento y desaliñado samurái recién levantado exponía –ehh... Quien tiro la puerta y por qué demonios estas aquí maldita acosadora

-Buenos días, cariño-contestaba-como amaneciste?

-Pudrete maldita, deja ya tus juegos ya sabes que solo le pertenezco al azúcar y a Ketsuno Ana.

Despues solo se escucho el sonido sordo de un golpe que mando a volar a Sa-chan…

_Maldito permanentado, me había dicho que lo de su boda fue una broma pero el maldito hace cosas sucias con aquella pervertida y todavía aquella dice que es su esposo, demonios por que me enoja esto, no es como si el me gustara. Carajo mejor tiro los dulces y me regreso a Yoshiwara. La siguiente vez que lo vea lo voy a matar!-_Pensaba totalmente enojada una tayyu Tsundere

======FIN DEL FLASHBACK====

Mientras tanto, en ese momento mientras sostenía Gintoki su poderosa tarjeta VIP como señal para que las tayyu fueran hacia su encuentro la desgracia de nuevo le cayo ahora en forma de una lluvia de kunais provenientes de cierta chica de kimono de flores y dos cicatrices destrozando su pase al paraíso según el.

-EHHHH!, pero que mierda, oye maldita pálida ven aquí. ¿Porque hiciste eso?-preguntaba el ahora mas jodidamente e infeliz pedazo de samurái permanentado

-Quítate de en medio, estorbas ojos de pescado muerto- Gritaba la líder las hyakka mientras corria en dirección de Gin-san con mirada de sed de sangre puesta sobre un pobre diablo

-Continuara?

Aqui lo dejo si recibe algo de apoyo lo continuare, como nota esto lo escribi cuando tenia insomnio asi perdonen si algo se me paso o esta mal escrito


	2. Chapter 2

=Bueno la siguiente actualizacion, apenas me acorde que la habia escrito hace tiempo (Malditas drogas afectan el cerebro).

**Capitulo 3**

**GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD**

_Que demonios ha pasado? como llegamos a esto? Estare muerto? Moriré virgen?_

Era lo que pasaba por la mente de un samurái teñido de rojo que yacía en el suelo mirando la silueta de su shinigami

Perdónenme, Kagura, Sinpachi. Los dejare solos cuiden a Sadaharu

Perdón Otae, no podre cuidar mas Sinpachi

Perdón Omibozo, te mentí, de verdad eres un calvo de mierda

Perdón Zura, no pude tener una hermosa vida

Perdón Abuela Otose, no voy a poder pagar la renta de los últimos 2 años

Perdón Ketsuno Ana, planeaba llevarte un gran ramo de rosas y decirte que te amo

Púdrete Hijikata

Adiós a todos ya Gin-chan no podra protegerlos

-SAKATA GINTOKI- te extrañaremos (sniff,sniff)

**==========================FIN==================================**

**-OYE MALDITO GORILA POR QUE ME MATASTE, ADEMAS COMO QUE CAPITULO 3 TE SALTASTE EL 2.**

**-ESCUCHAME! MALDITO HIJO DE ##%#$%$, SI TU #$#$%#$#%#,**

**-ADEMAS GIN-SAN NO PUEDE MORIR VIRGEN, PEDAZO DE #$#$"$%"#%&$**

**============PROBLEMAS TECNICOS,ESPERE UN MOMENTO==================**

** Capitulo 2**

**Premoniciones del caos...No Solamente Cap 2**

-EHHHH!, pero que mierda, oye maldita pálida ven aquí. ¿Porque hiciste eso?

-Quítate de en medio, estorbas ojos de pescado muerto- Gritaba una mujer con un kimono floreado arrojando una lluvia de kunais

Solo queda el ruido del metal chocando contra el piso y obscuridad

Era la imagen que atormentaba una y otra vez a Gin-san que trataba de recordar quien era esa mujer

-Ahh, ya despertaste Gin-san, parece que ya estas bien, ¿que demonios hiciste? Ya llevabas tres días desaparecido, que mal ejemplo pones en la JUMP

Decia Sinpachi a su maltrecho jefe

-Sinpachi no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, y QUEE demonios! como que llevaba tres días desaparecido!

-Si Gin-san, Tsukuyo-san te trajo junto con otras chicas del Hyakka ayer en la noche, dijeron que al parecer te peleaste dentro de un bar con unos shinobis y te encontraron tirado junto a un bote de basura, deberías de moderar tu consumo de alcohol- Respondía Sinpachi mientras levantaba algunos vendajes ensangrentados.

-Conque eso fue lo que paso, tengo una vaga memoria, recuerdo a alguien tirando kunais y de ahí no recuerdo nada; decía el maltrecho samurái rascándose la cabeza mientras pensaba

-También Kagura-chan no esta, se fue a Yoshiwara a buscar pistas y tal vez venganza, así que descansa Gin-san nosotros nos encargaremos-Decia Sinpachi mientras salía del Yorozuya

Una vez solo el samurái que fue vilmente masacrado pensaba en sus muy adentros.

_Porque no puedo recordar nada, segun me trajo alguien llamado Tsukuyo_

_¿Quien es esa tal Tsukuyo? Y quien será la persona que me ataco?. Mejor no digo nada mas, ya pase por una mierda la última vez que me dio amnesia. mejor me callo. _

_A ver también recuerdo que por alguna razón estaba muy cansado y sudoroso, carajo que demonios fue lo que paso?_

En ese momento alguien llama a la puerta del Yorozuya una silueta muy parecida a la persona que lo ataco, alguien que a los adentros de Gintoki le causa una extraña sensación de miedo y… tal vez extreñimiento…

**Continuara…**

**=========OMAKE==============**

Enseñanos…GINPACHI-SENSEI

Bien hoy respoderemos algunas dudas sobre el fic. Dice Ginpachi-sensei mientras lee un pedazo de papel

-Bien esta pregunta es de "La mierda de Sadaharu es mas fuerte que las bombas de Zura"

"Porque apenas se actualizo el fic?"

R=No me acordaba que lo había escrito hasta que llego un correo de notificación de Fanfiction

-Bien eso es todo por hoy, ya me dio hueva seguir dando clases


	3. Chapter 3

Ya tercero, aunque creo que es mas el dos por que el anterior lo hice corto y de hecho no se llevan muchas horas de diferencia a la hora de publicar. Bueno quisiera saber si alguien lee estas estupideces y si quieren que siga la linea argumental estilo gintama con humor y parodias a toda serie o le cambio el estilo a uno mas parecido a los que se ven en los eroges, comedias romanticas y cosas por el estilo

Una farola brilla en la obscuridad, solamente una tenue luz ampara la sombra de dos personas que reacias a sus corazones muestran un espectáculo admirado por la luna

-Te odio, Te odio maldito, muere de una vez, no me sigas lastimando mas de lo que estoy-dice una chica llorando en el pecho de su acompañante

-….-El sujeto de cabello plateado solo recibe un sin parar de golpes en su pecho sin emotividad en su rostro.

-Por favor no seas tan frio conmigo el solo hecho de mirarte es doloroso, mi pecho duele de solo pensar que de todos los hombres idiotas que hay en el mundo tuviste que ser tu el miserable que me gusta, somos algo mas que compañeros pero no llegamos a ser amantes, que sentido tiene esto ¿que soy para ti?

-No seas estúpida-rompía el silencio el hombre del kimono blanco-no preguntes cosas tan profundas…

-Muere amado mio- es la frase que sentencia el ultimo golpe tajante que desemboca un mar de sangre y lagrimas.

-Que buen anime es este-dice Gitoki todo madreado viendo en su fea Tele- se acaban de cargar al protagonista al estilo de school days, pero por suerte nunca va pasar en Gintama por que… Las ventas de los DVDs caerían, los niños (Incluyendo a Kakashi) llorarian y después de algunos años saldré de nuevo con una mascara deciendo que destruiré el mundo, bueno en este caso solamente kabuki-chou.

-Y bien, con esto dicho superamos la falta de presupuesto para el capitulo y ya usamos 229 palabras, continuemos:

POV. TSUKUYO

En un techo alejado del suelo ( A:si mas estúpido no se puede)La cortesana de la muerte que regresaba de su patrulla y de llevar a Giintoki a Su Casa meditaba sobre lo pasado-_ Porque me siento asi, no jure que dejaría el ser mujer hace tiempo, que no comprometería mi trabajo con los sentimientos…el me obligo a hacerlo, si no mi fuerzas se perdería y no seria digna de proteger yoshiwara_-pensaba la shinigami Tayuu.

-Ya se mañana ire a ver a Gintoki, arreglare las cosas con el, me disculpare y espero que me perdone…-Se reafirmaba Tsukuyo.

A la mañana siguiente solamente se escuchaban las pisadas de una chica más pálida que Sadaharu.

_Voy, No Voy, Voy No voy, no sé que demonios me pasa solamente voy a verlo y a disculparme por Lanzarle accidentalmente 118 kunais y también por decirle todo lo que siento._

-Hola Tsukky, como estasdearu- Decía una pequeña niña pelirroja en la calle-vas a ver como sigue Gin-chan

-A Ka…Ka… Kagura, si voy a ver a Ginkoki y tu a donde te diriges?-contesta la palida sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de Gin-chan salir de la boca de Kagura

-Yo voy a Yoshiwara-dearu, voy a buscar quien fue el que se intento cargar a Gin-chan-en ese momento Kagura Cambia a su habitual Modo Yakuza con lentes Obscuros y el paraguas cerrado en la mano-TE VENGARE JOE-ANIKI!- Acto Seguido Sale corriendo una chica Yato-yakuza

Tsukuyo se queda pensando en las palabras de Kagura-_ Si se entera que yo fui quien lo dejo en ese estado van a pasar cosas muy feas, mejor lo dejamos en secreto y aparte voy a intentar convencer a Gintoki que no le diga nada de lo que paso entre nosotros, bien hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado para que no lo malinterprete-__**Bien Sigamos Yorozuya esta aquí enfrente.**_

-Gintoki, sé que estas adentro abre, Soy Tsukuyo tenemos que hablar.

-Que abras la maldita puerta o te clavo una cebolla por el culo!-Decia la rubia enfrente del Yorozuya

Adentro nuestro protagonista estaba que se cagaba de sensasiones, no sabia quien carajos era la mujer afuera de su casa, de que quería hablar, por que su instinto de autopreservacion le decia que tuviera miedo y por qué lo amenaza con clavarle una cebolla por el culo, será para quitarle su sensación de querer cagar?.

P.O.V Gintoki

Será ella la que recuerdo de la otra noche, bueno no puedo salir y decirle que quien carajos es ella, en ese caso ire con esto; Acto seguido nuestro protagonista toma una gran bocanada de aire y se dirige a la puerta, antes de llegar grita lo siguiente: "**BANKAI**"- bien ya tengo animos ahora mismo abro.

Gintoki abrió la puerta, al ver la persona que estaba al otro lado solo una palabra se le cruzo por la mente "Linda", pero tal vez su mente diga algo, pero su alma dictaba que ella era alguien de cuidado

-Yoo, Gintoki, no vas a dejar entrar, oye quería que platicáramos un poco sobre lo que paso ayer, y saber tu resolución. Decía la rubia desconocida para Gin-san

-Que eres estúpido o que, di algo, no se algo como "Tsuky sigues igual de palida" o algunas de tus famosas frases, o que tu permanente por fin llego a afectar tu cerebro….-seguía atacando la rubia

En esos instantes de aparente estupidez en Gintoki el pensaba: _Quien mierda es ella, que relación tengo con ella, creo que debemos de ser cercanos por la forma en la que habla y lo mas importante que puta resolución esta diciendo, mierda. Que hago?_

En ese momento la escena parece cambiar como si fuera un eroge y enfrente de Gintoki le aparecen tres opciones:

1ra. Le sigues la corriente y haber que pasa

2da. Le dices "Quien coño eres y lárgate de aquí"

3ra. Te arrodillas y pides perdón aunque no sepas de que carajos te disculpas

**Saved Game!**

****A si quien decia que no creia que Gintoki era virgen, si lo es en este mundo, por que su mente aun no supera el hecho que se acosto con MADAO. y bueno creo que con esto es todo, creo que ya me remidi por haber olvidado este Fic.

a si siquiere manden que opcion escojen y de ahi le saco mas historia


	4. Siempre ten leche de fresa en el refri

Episodio 4

**"SIEMPRE TEN LA LECHE DE FRESA EN EL REFRI Y PAPEL EN EL BAÑO"**

En episodios anteriores de "Gintama Seed Shippuden Z Kai"

Sakata Gintoki se encuentra en una situación de muerte de nuevo, al parecer desde hace algunos días desapareció, una mujer desconocida esta enfrente de su puerta y por ultimo parece que se acaba de tomar una leche de fresa que desde que desapareció estaba en el sol y esta a punto de tomar la mayor decisión de su vida:

1ra. Le sigues la corriente y haber que pasa

2da. Le dices "Quien coño eres y lárgate de aquí"

3ra. Te arrodillas y pides perdón aunque no sepas de que carajos te disculpas

-Ehhh..-Gintoki no dice ni una palabra al parecer sigue analizando sus opciones y rascándose el trasero:

-_La 1ra. si me pregunta algo que no se, todo se acabó y veo que trae un kunai en el pelo y se ve peor que Joe-Aniki puede que esta mujer también sea una gorila_

_-La 2da. es imposible ya que Gin-chan nunca se puede olvidar de una chica._

_-3ra. Es la mas improbable pues el buen Gin-san es un buen chico y nunca haría algo malo_

_Demonios por que no hay nada decente a escoger, al carajo Gin-san esta listo aquí vamos…_Eetto…-antes que Gintoki dijera al menos una palabra desde el techo se escucha un fuerte grito

-Fuuoooo, que demonios haces aquí maldita perra, no te dije que no te acercaras a mi esposo, Estupida Tayyu-Salía embarrada en natto la acosadora Numero 2 de Edo " Sa-chan"

-Sarutobi, tenías que ser tu, por que demonios no te largas tengo una platica pendiente con Gintoki, el otro dia me sorprendiste pero ya supe que todo era mentira asi que piérdete-Decia una enojada Tsukuyo

-Ingenua, Gin-san es mi marido, ya hemos hecho de todo, el es mi S y yo soy su M, si no mira, ahora mismo me esta dando su mirada fría, motto,motto Gin-san-Sa-chan entraba en su propio juego de S&M

-Maldita Tsukuyo yo no me ire hasta que mi amado Gin-san me lo diga asi que…..-Crash! Sa-chan sale volando no por mano de Tsukuyo ni mucho menos por Gintoki si no por que era tiempo del paseo de Sadaharu y este empujo a la cerda acosadora

Gintoki agradecía a la acosadora internamente pues ella dijo cual era el nombre de la mujer enfrente de él, que era una tayyu, por su forma de actuar le puede clavar un kunai por el trasero y que probablemente Sadaharu tenía ganas de ir a regar flores y la leche de fresa estaba echada a perder

-Bueno un problema menos, en que puedo ayudarla Tsukuyo-san -Por fin abría la boca gintoki a lo cual Tsukuyo solo puso una cara de wtf

-Ara,Gintoki, desde cuando el "san", que yo recuerde muy pocas veces me llamas por mi nombre, normalmente soy "Maldita Palida" o algo parecido, podría decir que tenemos una muy estrecha relación, pero ese no es el asunto, vine a preguntarte que si lo de la otra noche fue verdad y que me d…d…disculpes por haberte lanzado lejos y todo lo demás-decia una multipersonalidades Tsukuyo, con la ultima frase con unos ojos como si tuviera rinnegan

-Eetto, Unko!-Gintoki salió corriendo al baño al parecer la leche hizo efecto

Mierda, que debo hacer, claro Unko es lo primero, por eso estoy en el baño, -calmate, calmate, piensa la situación!-_Tsukuyo si es asi que se llama dice que tenemos una estrecha relación, tal vez le hice %%$$% y (%&$% a lo cual no me acuerdo ni un carajo y dice que la disculpe por haberme lanzado y todo lo demás, entonces esta fue la que me dejo hecho una Unko, demonios por que tengo que decir Unko a cada rato, será por que estoy echando una. Unko!_

Después del pequeño monologo de Shiro Unko, este se había decidido por fin, le voy a seguir la corriente, de todos modos de alguna forma u otra va acabar como siempre, hecho una Unko.

A lo cual nuestro mierdoso protagonista se preparaba para salir pero con lo que no contaba es que el papel limpia traseros se había acabado y no había ninguno a la vista. La cara de Gin-chan en ese momento no tenia nombre, un deja vu de lo que paso en la casa de la chica Ciclope para acabarla de joder, maldito Shinpachi se tenia que acabar el papel y no colocar uno nuevo

-Cálmate, Cálmate, no es el fin del mundo, ya ha pasado antes analicemos de nuevo hay una chica Gorila en mi casa, me pregunta cosas que no se, la leche me dio diarrea y para joder no hay papel… La Rep%$ madre! estoy maldito! ya nada mas falta que abandonen el fic conmigo en el baño.

-Oe, Gintoki, estas bien, estas Constipado, deberías comer mas fibra-Decía Tsukuyo desde afuera del baño

-No te preocupes estoy bien todo va de maravilla, siéntete como en tu casa, se que es temprano pero no quieres un trago, dentro del Refri hay Vodka, sírvete, en un momento salgo.-Decía inocentemente Gintoki que claramente no recordaba la faceta Bersek de Tsukuyo con el alcohol.

_Unko de nuevo, creo que ya se como va acabar esto, ya que a ver si en mi cartera hay algo que pueda usar como la ultima vez_

Gintoki en ese momento busco en su cartera que para mala suerte estaba vacia, lo único que encontró fue un pequeño papel con un hoyo por en medio, que parecía que era un pase V.I.P a Yoshiwara

En un instante Gin-san tuvo un recuerdo de como empezo:

===FLASHBACK====

El dia en que todo empezó;

Señora, felicidades es un niño, aunque tenga ojos de pescado muerto y tenga permanente.

-Que feo esta, Doctor no tiene garantía este niño esta muy feo, mejor deme otro ya de perdis el Gorilita que estaba en la puerta-Decia la mamá de Gin-san que por alguna extraña razón se parecía a Paako

-Señora, el gorilita ya esta apartado, pero si quiere se lo puedo cambiar por uno que se vea mas decente, que le parece este ya trae lentes incluidos-El doctor le enseña a un Shinpachi en miniatura-o que le parece este, trae una cajetilla de cigarros y encendedor de mayonesa de regalo-Un pequeño Hijikata con todo y su mechoncito

-Doctor, no me de productos de desecho, sabe que ya no quiero ninguno, sabe que tire al permanentado a la basura.

-Como ordene Señora-

===Fin del Flashback===

==Ehh maldito no metas recuerdos traumáticos de mi nacimiento, iba a ser un flashback de lo que paso hace algunos días no de cuando naci!

===El Verdadero Flashback===

-EHHHH!, pero que mierda, oye maldita pálida ven aquí. ¿Porque hiciste eso?

-Quítate de en medio, estorbas ojos de pescado muerto- Gritaba una mujer con un kimono floreado arrojando una lluvia de kunais

En ese momento un permanentado natural desvia todos los Kunais con su preciada Lago Touya, excepto unos cuantos que acabaron en su frente…

Siguiente escena, el tipo de los ojos de pescado muerto yace sobre el regazo de la chica que le lanzo los Kunais mientras esta se los quita.

-Demonios Gin-san, no se como demonios derrotaste a Housen, Jirocho y sobreviviste a la guerra Joui si siempre acabas con un Kunai en la frente-Decia la chica Rubia a Gin-san que se encontraba en un estado entre dormido y consiente ósea haciendos como dicen en algunos lados "haciéndose Pendejo"

-Por que Gin-san, dime por que me tratas así, sabes que te quiero, no me malinterpretes no es que me gustes ni nada por el estilo y aun así no te das cuenta, le haces cosas pervertidas a Sarutobi y me dices que no tienes nada con ella, te gusta jugar a dos bandas o que.-Decía la Tsundere al disque tipo inconsciente

-Tsukuyo, como sigue Gin-san ya despertó?-preguntaba una señora en silla de ruedas

-Aun no Hinowa, al parecer sigue dormido creo que perdió mucha sangre

-Tsukky, hablando honestamente odias a Gin-san? o por que siempre terminas lanzándole Kunais-Preguntaba Hinowa

-No es que lo odie ni nada por el estilo es solo que…

GIN-CHWAN, PORCUE DEMONIOSH ME DEJAS SHOLA!

SOY POCA COSHA COMO PHARA QUE TOMES CONMIGO HIP

En ese momento a la Unko el Flashback entra Tsukuyo modo Bersek al baño con un martillo en la mano tomando a Gin-san en pelotas

-Que sigues aquí, pensé que te habias ido por el drenaje, pensaba romper todo e ir a rescatarte. Hip-Decia la Tsundere a punto de convertirse en Yandere

-Eetto,Tsukuyo-sama, por favor baje el martillo, en un momento voy con usted, por favor regrese a la sala en un momento voy…-Decía nervioso Gin-san que no sabia si era por que empezaba a recordar quien era Tsukuyo o por que estaba con los pantalones abajo y en pelotas

-Gin-san Eroi, Gintoki Ecchi, Kyaa, como te atreves a enseñarle a una damisela indefensa tu Chi#ko, Ecchi -Decía Tsukuyo balanceando el martillo adelante y atrás con claro objetivo al soldadito de Gin-san

-Oopps se me zafo el martillo

-Bien, Vamos todos a Yoshiwara, yo invito el alcoho, buajajaja- Decía Tsukuyo levantando su puño y enfilando rumbo a la puerta

-Itterashai- Respondía el nenuco de Gin-san ahogando un grito de dolor

Al momento en que Tsukuyo iba saliendo del Yorozuya, iban entrando unos lentes usando un humano que al percibir el olor a alcohol de Tsukuyo mejor decidió quitárselos para borrar su existencia

-Gin-san, Tsukuyo se acaba de ir, como sigues, ya te sientes mejor?, a propósito el papel del baño se acabó, traje un paquete nuevo… Gin-san donde estas? Porque no respondes?-Preguntaban los lentes

Shinpachi llego hasta donde yacía Gintoki y vio la masacre que acababa de terminar

-Shinpachi, Dile a Kyubei que ya no le voy a poder donar mi soldadito que busque a otro.

GIN-SAN A PERDIDO A SU MEJOR AMIGO(De Nuevo)

CONTINUARA?

Chin Pirako vengara a Aniki Joe?

Saldra de verdad la segunda película de Gintama y de Alien vs Yakuza?

Se arreglara la situación con Tsukuyo?

Gin-san Tendrá un Happy ending con todo y escena H?

Tsukuyo se volverá Yandere?

Que Shinpachi no estaba investigando o solamente le dio el avión a Gin-san?

Gin-san recibió terapia por que lo querían cambiar por un gorilita?

Como sobrevivio Gin-san cuando lo tiraron a la basura?

De donde saco Tsukuyo el Martillo?

Esto se convertirá en School Days?

Donde Carajos esta Kagura?

El Soldadito de Gin-san se recuperara?

Gin-San morirá virgen?

Seguiré poniendo preguntas estúpidas?

Alguien leerá esto?

===Todas las preguntas se las dare a Ginpachi-sensei a ver si me las reponde===

Bueno es todo por ahora, es refrescante escribir este fic aunque lo tengo un poco abandonado, siempre puedo escribir estupideces y quedan muy bien en el contexto de Gintama.

Una nota en este fic utilizo dos conceptos que siempre se utilizan en Gintama: "Unko" y "Chinko" quieren que los siga utilizando o no "Estoy en el Pa…Chinko y mis bolas están que arden"


	5. Esto es como como un Ero-doujin

En la Yorozuya Gin-chan convalecía nuestro permanentado favorito con una bolsa de hielo en su soldadito.

-Ketsuno Ana discúlpame creo que no podre darte hijos, Kagura lo siento no voy a darte hermanitos, desde hoy soy Paako Desu!-Decía Gin-chan sobándose sus Kintamas

-Gin-san, que demonios paso?, por qué demonios te sobas las kintamas? , que acaso estas en la pubertad y por eso el gran esfuerzo en tu soldadito- Preguntaban los lentes…

-Shinpachi, no preguntes hoy hay luto nacional, un gran miembro de la familia Sakata ha caído en combate, no digas nada por favor-decía Gintoki aun sobándose sus Kintamas

-Pero Gin-san…

-No digas nada Shinpachi, no digas nada, esto es un triste día para la nación y la Jump, por favor recuérdalo y Olvida…Olvida…

Sakata Gintoki ha muerto…

DEK

(Descanse en Kintamas)

En Yoshiwara estaba ahogando sus penas en alcohol la Tsundere-Yandere-Pechugona-Bersek-KintamaKiller-Ts ukuyo…

-Gin-San, Maldito pervertido como se atreve dejarme sola, todavía que me llene de valor para ir a verlo, maldito hijo de su Permanentada Madre, Por qué Maldito?... Por qué me siento así,? Ya lo había decidido, decidí dejar de ser mujer y todo esa basura-Tsukuyo decía con una botella de Sake vacía y unos ojos llenos de lágrimas

A lo lejos solo se veía la silueta de una mujer en minusválida observando la luna, pensativa sin la cara de estreñimiento.

-Tsukuyo, que habrás hecho?, que acaso Gin-San la Violo o ella lo habrá violado, por que estará así?, Deberé hacer Arroz Rojo para celebrar o que deberé hacer, Tsukuyo es como una Hija para mí, me preocupa que este así…-Pensaba Hinowa, después de ver la cara de Tsuky llena de Lagrimas…

A la Mañana Siguiente

Gin-San, a dónde vas?-Preguntaban los lentes humanos

-A donde crees… pues a vengar a Chinko-Aniki, voy a buscar a la perpetradora-Genocida llamada Tsukuyo, Esto no se va a quedar así, Dile a Kagura que si muero que no me vengue y que limpie las unko de Sadaharu, esto va a ser una batalla a muerte, una batalla por el honor y gloria de mis Kintamas, no quiero que nadie se entrometa, esta es una batalla por el honor!-Enfilaba hacia la salida de su mugroso local Gin-chan con la cara de determinación, claro después de haber leído como diez veces el volumen de Bleach donde aparece Kaien-Dono y el discurso de Ukitake sobre el Honor.

-Shinpachi, pásame la leche de Fresa, ahora más que nada necesito calcio!

Shinpachi después de haber escuchado la gran enseñanza de Gintoki no le quedó otra más que decir-Suerte!- mientras que a sus adentros pensaba que tal vez debería de ir buscando otro trabajo, que próximamente tendría que estar en el funeral de su estúpido Jefe

Gintoki se dirigía a su batalla final, sus recuerdos aun eran confusos, no recordaba del todo lo que había pasado su ultima vez que fue a Yoshiwara, pero aun así las pocas memorias que retenía en su permanentada cabeza es que aparte de arruinarle sus kintamas y Chinko, Tsukuyo había roto su añorado pase VIP que le garantizaba perder su virginidad y eso no lo perdonaba…

Gintoki casi llegaba a Yoshiwara, claro después de un tormentoso camino donde tuvo que enfrentarse al maniaco de la Mayonesa, pisar como 5 Unkos de perro y tal vez una de Madao, encontrarse a su acosadora amarrada a un árbol jugando su propio juego de S&M y el cobro de la renta, pero aun asi con todas las dificultades llego a su destino, la tienda donde reside el Sol de Yoshiwara y la protectora de dicho distrito rojo

-Oee, Tsukuyo sal Maldita Sea-Gritaba Gintoki en la entrada de la tienda de Hinowa la cual por una extraña razón aún estaba cerrada

Gintoki no recibía respuesta alguna, le parecía raro ya que el Sol de Yoshiwara desde que la conocía nunca había abierto tarde y siempre que llegaba a ese lugar era recibido por tayuus y una que otra miembro del Hyakka.

A Gintoki le parecía muy extraño aquella situación y pensó por un segundo en regresar a su casa ya que parecía no haber nadie adentro, pero escucho desde adentro un pequeño quejido perteneciente a la perpetradora del asesinato de su Chinko y por primera vez hizo lo imaginable, uso una de las técnicas de su acosadora "Subirse a un poste a espiar no Jutsu"

Gintoki trepo por el apestoso poste pues en el un borracho había hecho de las suyas y aun así con todo y unko en la bota y vomito en el kimono subió por el poste hasta que se situó cerca de la ventana donde venían los quejidos, ahí escucho algo que nunca debió haber oído… la conversación sobre amor entre el sol y la luna, madre e Hija…

-Tsuky, porque bebiste tanto anoche, que fue lo que paso?-

-Hinowa no preguntes, no quiero recordar el día de ayer, tengo una tremenda resaca…-Respondía Tsukuyo que estaba aún metida en su Fuuton

Gin-San en ese momento vio una gran ventaja, ella estaba con resaca así que en una pelea el tenia las de ganar, que mejor que agarrar a un " Yamcha" que no coordina bien que a una Vegetta al 100%

-Tsukuyo, realmente tengo que saber qué fue lo que paso, soy como tu madre, así que cuéntame que paso, Tal vez pueda ayudarte-

-No puedes ayudarme Hinowa, lo que hice no tiene nombre, no preguntes por favor- Respondía la Rubia con resaca

-Tsu-ku-yo, Dime de una vez, Si No voy a tirar tu pipa a la basura inflamable y publicare y les daré una copia a todas la chicas del Hyakka las fotos que te saque con Gin-San cuando te agarraba la delantera y el trasero –Amenazaba Hinowa a la pobrecita de Tsuky

-QueQueQueQue, Que estas diciendo, fotos con Gintoki. Como las conseguiste?

-Fu fu fu, nada se le escaba a una madre preocupada cuando su hija está en una cita-Respondía Hinowa sacando orgullosamente el pecho y con un pequeño paquete de fotos en su mano.

-Bien, Ganas Hinowa, pero por favor quema esas Fotos, tengo una reputación que guardar-

-OK, Tsukuyo, dime que fue lo que paso-

Tsukuyo en ese momento se puso roja como la cabeza de kagura y le dijo a Hinowa una impactante verdad…- Hinowa, ayer cuando fui a la casa de Gintoki le vi sus Kintamas y su Chinko-Decia la Shinigami Tayuu, en ese preciso momento a la Rubia pechugona le dieron nauseas a causa de su resaca

-Felicidades Tsuky!, por fin te acostaste con Gin-san, por fin subiste las escaleras de la adultez, Creo que hoy habrá arroz rojo para la cena y por las náuseas que tienes creo que dio en el blanco Gin-san-respondía felizmente Hinowa

-Nooo!, no me acosté con él, fue accidental y no digas esas cosas, yo acostarme con esa basura humana y estar embarazada de el, mejor muerta!, el no es mi tipo y solamente le hablo por que salvo yoshiwara dos veces, no estoy ni lo mas mínimo interesada en ese tipo de cosas con el-Respondía inmediatamente Tsukuyo nerviosa

-Tsu—ku-yo, no te hagas la Tsundere conmigo, yo se muy bien lo que sientes por Gin-san, asi que no finjas, se que el te gusta.

-No No No, me gusta ni nada por el estilo-Respondía aun mas nerviosa Tsukuyo

-Entonces lo odias?-Preguntaba Hinowa

-No es que me guste y tampoco lo odio…es solo que…-respondía Tsukuyo hundiendo la ultima frase para sus adentros, a lo cual Hinowa dijo en voz baja –"Tsundere"-

-Bueno si no te gusta y no lo odias, entonces que es?-

-Ya!, me vas a cuestionar sobre mis sentimientos o sobre lo de ayer?-Gritaba Tsukuyo desesperada por que ya se imaginaba hacia donde iba el interrogatorio

-Bueno ya, no voy a insistir mas si no quiere decir mas, entonces viste ayer a Gin-san en pelotas, solo una pregunta, como estaba haya abajo Gin-san?

-Hinowa!-Gritaba Tsukuyo ante la última pregunta sobre el chinko Gin-san y obvio Gintoki desde su posición de acoso en el poste se enorgullecía de su recién fallecido amigo

-Bueno, bueno luego me dices los detalles, entonces que paso, le viste en pelotas. que paso después, Te acostaste con el?-Volvía a preguntar Hinowa

-No me he acostado con nadie!, Todo fue accidental, todo fue que tome un poco, el maldito pervertido estaba en el baño y no salía, me desespere y fui a buscarlo, encontré un martillo por el camino, le vi Kintamas, le dije un par de cosas y después asesine a su amiguito y me regrese aquí. Feliz ya te dije todo-Respondía totalmente enojada Tsukuyo

-Ahh, yo que ya pensaba en ir a ver a Gin-san para decidir la fecha de la boda y si van a vivir aquí o en Kabuki-chou-Decía Hinowa

-Ya Hinowa ya te dije todo asi que déjame en paz!

-Bueno eso paso, entonces por que demonios tomaste tanto ayer, no creo por solo ver a Gin-san en Kintamas haya sido suficiente para que tomaras tanto-Volvía instigar Hinowa a Tsukuyo

-Es que, Que… me sentí arrepentida por mi comportamiento pasado y ayer que pensé en arreglar las cosas con el no salieron del todo bien y volvi a dejar a Gintoki en K.O. y me siento arrepentida de todo… Además solo somos Amigos y no creo que el piense en mi-Empezaba a decir Tsukuyo bajando cada vez mas la voz como toda una Tsundere cuando empieza a abrir su corazón.

-Tsukuyo, creo que estas enamorada pero no lo aceptas, en lo que te puedo ayudar es en apoyarte en tus sentimientos si los defines y también prometo ya no darle a Gin-san pases V.I.P con servicio especial, pero tu también debes poner de tu parte, creo que con lo que debes empezar es con aclarar tus sentimientos, bueno piénsalo Tsukuyo, Deja voy a hacerle el desayuno a Seita y a abrir la tienda-Dicho esto Hinowa se retira dejando a Tsukuyo pensando. No sin antes decirle a Tsukuyo-"Cuando las personas intensifican sus sentimientos, Aunque sean solo amigos ellos pueden compartir un beso, por lo mismo que comparten ese sentimiento, te besas y lo haces con la persona que amas, esa es una ley universal de la naturaleza"-

-Gintoki, Sentimiento, Gintoki, Sentimiento, Gintoki, no lo se muy bien, que es este sentimiento, nunca he sido buena para expresarme, Hinowa dice algunas cosas interesantes, pero no se como definir lo que tengo, es un sentimiento raro y confuso, que será…-Tsukuyo dice en voz baja, inaudible para el Stalker de Gin-San.

Tsukuyo queda en silencio un rato sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, todos sus pensamientos giran alrededor de Gin-san, no es un sentimiento desagradable para ella…

Después del silencio ella dice en voz alta:

**-Ya lo se, Estoy enamorada de Gintoki-**

En ese momento el legendario Shiroyasha suelta un grito de:

**-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-**

Tsukuyo inmediatamente se levanta y ve que el dueño de tal grito es nada mas y nada menos que el objeto de su confusión.

-Gintoki, que demonios haces ahí?, no mejor dime que tanto escuchaste?-Dice totalmente nerviosa Tsukuyo

A lo cual Gintoki solo responde: "Perdón, Estoy buscando la entrada a la Atlántida"

Tsukuyo con una cara de WTF intenta lanzarle un Kunai al Samurai Permanentado pero falla, por la resaca y el movimiento rápido pierde el equilibrio cae sobre su fuuton, Gintoki se Alarma al ver caer a Tsukuyo e inmediatamente salta hacia la habitación de Tsukuyo para ver si ella se encuentra bien.

-Gintoki sabes…- Dice Tsukuyo recostada

Ginchan-sama en ese momento le llega la mejor idea, ella esta en estado resaca del carajo, no puede defenderse bien, es el mejor momento para tomar venganza por Chinko-Aniki, piensa en sus adentros, una oportunidad asi no se repite dos veces, Gintoki lo sabe por eso se dirige a la puerta de la pieza de Tsukuyo y coloca el seguro de la puerta, ahora mismo puede tomar su vengaza por sus Kintamas y su Soldadito, la cara de Sadico se le nota totalmente cada paso que da con dirección a Tsuky.

Tsukuyo al ver a Gintoki acercase poco a poco decide soltar la bomba

-Sabes me siento cansada, Gintoki Si quisieras violarme, podrías hacerlo ahora justo como en un manga Hentai como el que vi cuando fui a tu casa-Dice Tsukuyo Recostada con una sábana encima

Gintoki queda perplejo no sabe si es una trampa o no, el vino solo por venganza pero ahora le han volteado la jugada, para no demostrar su total miedo ya que en el manga (que por casualidad lo compro no porque fuera un pervertido si no para regalárselo a Shinpachi para cuando lo atacaran las hormonas) sucedía que el tipo acababa violado el solo responde:

**_Y que harias si realmente lo hago?_**

Pa…Chinko esto ya se puso fuerte, creo que no se podrá publicar en la Jump.

Gracias a todos los que dejan el Review, si no los dejaran ya habría mandado a la Unko el Fic. Agradecimiento a todos los que han dejado un review: Zura-chan, Candy-chan, Ninia Sakata y Rei sama favor sigan leyendo

Ya está cosa se acerca al final, en cuanto a un probable Lemmon no sé si hacerlo nunca he hecho uno y la verdad no sé si pueda escribirlo si alguien sabe hacerlos y quieren que salga aquí es libre de dar consejos y si quiere escribirlo lo subo a esta historia, ese tipo de Fics nunca los he hecho, si no quieren que tenga Lemmon díganlo. Tenga o no, no afecta el final y la historia… la juventud de hoy no nececita ese tipo de estupideces, lo que mas necesita es calcio!


End file.
